


Segredos nada sutis

by tearsformorguie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, M/M, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: Quando os losers ficam cansados das brigas de Richie e Eddie, Stanley decide que está na hora dos dois se resolverem.♦ Fanfic também postada no Nyah Fanfiction, Social Spirit e Wattpad.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 2





	Segredos nada sutis

**"Segredos nada sutis"**

**Os losers eram cheios de tradições.** Não era algo estrito ou rígido, do tipo “nós vamos fazer tal coisa porque é isso o que fazemos todas as vezes”. 

Não. Eram apenas coisas que aconteciam naturalmente no convívio deles, como andar de bicicleta, ir ao Barrens, ou as noites que passavam no Drive-in. 

Algumas boas e outras aderidas apenas porque o destino quer. Naquele momento, após ficarem o dia todo na pedreira, apenas batendo papo enquanto ouviam o último hit do Nirvana, os losers estavam reunidos no seu esconderijo secreto, onde mais uma daquelas tradições acontecia.

\- Já deu o seu tempo na rede, Richie.

\- De novo com esse papo, Eds? Troca a fita - dizia Richie num suspiro cansado, dando um olhar provocativo ao baixinho, que apenas enchia as narinas de ar e comprimia seus lábios, preparando-se já para brigar com o garoto.

\- Eu trocaria a fita se você honrasse com o que você fala, seu cuzão.

\- Ah, Eds… - Richie sorriu ladino ao abaixar a revistinha que lia. 

\- Não me chama de Eds.

\- Se acha que eu sou um cuzão, imagina quando você vir o da s-

\- NÃO SE ATREVA A TERMINAR ESSA FRASE! - exclamou Eddie. - SAI DA REDE! 

\- NÃO VOU SAIR.

\- NÃO VAI SAIR?

\- NÃO.

\- ÓTIMO!

Então aconteceu de novo. Eddie jogou seu pequeno corpo na rede e Richie tentava esticar o seu para que ele não conseguisse ocupar nenhum espaço. O resultado foi que Eddie ficou em cima de Richie, enquanto enquanto ele o provocava com cosquinhas, tentando ainda manter o seu lugar. Não tinha nada que Eddie odiasse mais do que as cosquinhas, ele ria com ódio e querendo matar o garoto de óculos à sua frente. Richie, por outro lado, divertia-se com a visão e só de ver o garoto vermelho de irritação já era o suficiente para fazê-lo sorrir. 

E, claro, tudo isso sendo assistido pelos losers, o qual tinham uma expressão cansada em seus rostos por presenciar aquela cena _mais uma vez_.

Quando Eddie conseguia se desvencilhar das mãos rápidas de Richie, o baixinho ficava ainda mais puto do que antes e assim começavam mais brigas, mais trocas de farpas e os dois acabavam bufando feito duas máquinas de vapor, olhando-se com afinco e ódio - _ou talvez algo parecido com isso_. 

Era apenas um minuto de silêncio antes de tudo começar de novo. 

\- Ok, chega - Stanley começou, levantando-se do pequeno banco de onde estava sentado e foi até a rede onde estavam os dois - Eu cansei.

\- Você o quê? - Eddie perguntou.

\- Eu cansei de vocês - Stanley respondeu pausadamente. - _Nós_ cansamos - apontou ele para outros losers. Eddie olhou para o resto do grupo de seus amigos e viu as expressões entediadas em seus rostos ao mesmo tempo em que um pouco do que parecia pontos de interrogações. - Quer saber? Vocês dois vão ficar aí enquanto nós vamos à sorveteria. E mais: não vamos sair mais com vocês até que se resolvam e saibam se comportar feito gente

\- Stanley, não-

\- Nem tente, Eddie. 

\- Mas eu quero sorvete! 

\- Problema seu, Richie. 

Então os cinco pegaram suas mochilas jogadas no chão, subindo a pequena escada da sede e, antes de ir embora, Stanley voltou a olhar para os dois, que estavam com os olhos arregalados de surpresa e disse:

\- Parem de brigar e se resolvam - e fechou a porta do clube com tudo. 

\- Credo - Richie disse. - Quanto mau humor…

\- Pois é...

Richie e Eddie então entreolharam-se, sorriram um para o outro e não demorou nem meio segundo para que Richie jogasse seu corpo em cima de Eddie, beijando-o quase que de forma necessária. 

\- Pensei que eles nunca mais iriam embora - Eddie disse entre um beijo e outro e Richie tinha um sorriso sacana em seus lábios.

\- Você foi incrível, Eds. 

\- Eu sei - disse ele, afastando-se um pouco do garoto. - Mas não me chama de Eds.

\- Ok, Eds. 

\- Richie… - Eddie iria começar, mas Richie roubara seus lábios novamente. 

\- O mais legal é que eles não desconfiam de nada e ainda temos esse lugar só pra gente.

Fora do clube, Stanley caminhava com os outros losers em direção a sorveteria.

\- Às vezes eu não consigo te entender, Stanny - Bev disse e o garoto sorria. - Você vive reclamando de como os dois não confiam na gente para dizer que estão namorando, mas quando tem a oportunidade perfeita para provar, você faz isso.

\- É, S-Stan. Explica pra gente - Bill pediu.

Stanley preferia guardar o real motivo para si. A verdade era que apesar de tudo que Richie o fazia passar – leia-se todos os estresses, dramas e vergonha – ele era seu melhor amigo. Stanley era leal a ele. Mas além disso, nada mais insuportável para Stanley Uris do que um Richie Tozier deixando pistas nada sutis sobre querer um tempo sozinho com seu namorado.

Então, ele apenas respondeu:

\- Seria legal ver os dois morrendo de vergonha caso “descobríssemos” por acaso sobre o namoro deles - disse ele tendo em mente as várias vezes em que os dois foram nada discretos. - Mas é muito mais divertido fazer os dois acharem que estão nos fazendo de trouxa.


End file.
